La galleta de la fortuna
by Misdry
Summary: Juvia acude a su restaurante chino favorito, pero una simple galleta de la fortuna iniciará una serie de sucesos que ella jamás podrá olvidar. "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar. Del Foro GJM". Rated M por el segundo Drabble.
1. Hoy te chocarás con un muro de hielo

**Disclaimer:** **Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos**

* * *

Aclaraciones:

- _Cursiva-_ Los pensamientos y lecturas de los personajes.

- **Negrita** \- Recalca algo importante.

-(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- Aclaraciones durante los Drabbles.

* * *

Categorías de mis Drabbles:

 **Hecho/subcultura: Frase.**

Rated: M.

Género: Fantasy.

Emoción: Celos.

* * *

 **Drabble 1: Hoy te chocarás con un muro de hielo.**

Juvia se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas de su restaurante chino favorito, no faltaba ningún viernes desde que se había unido a Fairy Tail, ese lugar la transmitía paz y serenidad.

-Juvia, ¿te pongo lo de siempre cariño?- La camarera era muy amable como siempre.

-Juvia quiere lo mismo por favor- Contestó mientras sonreía.

Enseguida llegó un enorme plato arroz tres delicias y un par de rollitos de primavera, Gray-sama tampoco se había fijado en ella hoy, por lo que ella ahogaría sus penas en la comida hasta que pudiese volver a verle.

 _-'Gray-sama…'-_ Pensó mientras suspiraba.

Gray-sama se había vuelto a ir de misión con Natsu y sus amigos, la había vuelto a dejar sola, pero no iba a desanimarse con el buen tiempo que hacia fuera, comió lo más deprisa que pudo y se dirigió a pagar la cuenta, una vez allí la camarera obsequió a Juvia con una de sus famosas galletas de la fortuna.

Juvia no creía en esas galletas, pero no podía negar que estaban deliciosas. Agradeció la galletita y salió del restaurante dispuesta a comerse su postre en un banco cercano. Una vez allí partió el delicioso manjar en dos y desenrolló un pequeño papelito.

 _-'Hoy te chocarás con un muro de hielo'_ \- Leyó la frase un poco confusa.

-Juvia no está cerca de nada frío, Juvia no entiende a que se refiere la galleta- Se lamentaba, mientras la gente que pasaba la miraba extrañada al verla hablar sola en voz alta.

Decidió distraerse mirando las nubes e imaginando formas en ellas, las cuales eran casi siempre su querido Gray-sama, Juvia bajo la vista cansada y vio a Lucy cargando a Natsu y se temió lo peor, se levantó y corrió a ellos.

-Lucy-san, Juvia se pregunta, ¿qué ha pasado?- Estaba nerviosa.

-No te preocupes Juvia, la misión fue tan bien que Natsu y Gray se emborracharon en el bar, llevo a Natsu a su casa- Contestó la rubia.

-Juvia se pregunta… ¿Gray-sama está bien?- Preguntó de nuevo.

-Sinceramente no lo sé, estaba igual de borracho que Natsu, deberías ir a buscarle para que no se meta en líos por favor.

Cuando la maga de espíritus celestiales se quiso dar cuenta Juvia ya se había ido a buscar a su querido Gray-sama, quería comprobar que se encontraba bien.

Lo buscó por toda la ciudad pero al doblar una esquina chocó contra algo 'duro y frío' y cayó de culo al suelo, al levantar la vista pudo comprobar que se trataba de su querido Gray-sama.

-Juvia, ¿qué haces aquí?, hip- Preguntó el pelinegro.

-Juvia se encontró con Lucy-san y está contó a Juvia lo que había pasado, Juvia se preocupó mucho por Gray-sama- Confesó la maga de agua.

-¿Me llevas a casa?, hip- Preguntó Gray tambaleándose.

-Claro, Juvia acompaña a Gray-sama- Contestó feliz sosteniéndolo.

 _-'Juvia ha chocado con un muro de hielo'_.- pensó sonriendo mientras caminaban agarrados.

Ahora Juvia entendía la frase de la galleta, **'Hoy te chocarás con un muro de hielo'**.

* * *

Contador: 500. Al límite. xD

Mi primer Drabble sobre Juvia, espero que esta frase valga, ha sido todo un reto pensarla y escribir el Drabble sobre ella.

Sobre mi segundo Drabble… La cosa se pondrá calentita.


	2. Noche de imaginación

Bueno es hora de continuar la historia donde se quedó, lo que paso en el segundo drabble es lo siguiente. Pero antes:

 **Disclaimer:** **Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos**

* * *

Aclaraciones:

- _Cursiva-_ Los pensamientos y lecturas de los personajes.

- **Negrita** \- Recalca algo importante.

-(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- Aclaraciones durante los Drabbles.

* * *

Categorías de mis Drabbles:

Hecho/subcultura: Frase.

 **Rated: M.**

Género: Fantasy.

Emoción: Celos.

* * *

 **Drabble 2: Noche de imaginación.**

Finalmente habían llegado a la casa del pelinegro, una pequeña casita de tejado azul oscuro y fachada blanca que destacaba sobre las monótonas casas de ladrillo marrón que tenía a los alrededores.

-Juvia, ¿puedes abrir tú?- Preguntó el pelinegro algo mareado.

-Juvia puede abrir encantada, Gray-sama- La joven estaba nerviosa era la primera vez que estaba en casa de su amado.

Juvia giró la llave y la puerta grisácea se abrió mientras soltaba un pequeño grito lastimero, Juvia se acercó al interruptor de la luz y al accionarla se iluminó toda la estancia, la casa era pequeña pero muy acogedora y a diferencia de lo que el mago de hielo hacía con su ropa, toda la casa estaba ordenada.

-Juvia piensa que tiene una casa preciosa Gray-sama- Comentó en voz alta.

-Me alegro que te guste, llévame al sillón por favor- Pidió el mago de hielo.

Cuando Juvia comprobó que Gray-sama se había quedado K.O nada más dejarlo en el sillón, comenzó a inspeccionar la casa mientras se imaginaba cosas sobre su querido Gray-sama.

En la ducha el agua resbalaría por su musculoso cuerpo lavando todo de él, desde su magnífico rostro, hasta sus musculosas piernas, pasando antes por el lugar 'prohibido' de su amado. Al darse cuenta de que estaba imaginando a Gray desnudo duchándose se tapó la cara muerta de vergüenza.

Después entró al dormitorio, tenía unas cortinas azules que resaltaba el tono claro de la pared y una hermosa cama con tallados de metal similares al collar que solía llevar el pelinegro, se sentó en la cama e imaginó a Gray besándola mientras poco a poco iba retirando su sujetador, ella gemía por más y él la deseaba con cada súplica y cada gemido hasta que finalmente lamía su cuello, su vientre y llegaba a su lugar prohibido donde empleando su lengua la hacía aferrarse a las sábanas deseosa de más.

-¿Juvia?.- La voz del joven la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Cuando Juvia vio en la puerta del dormitorio a Gray mirándola sorprendido la joven se dio cuenta de que había gritado su nombre y estaba agarrada a la sábana mientras el sudor resbalaba por su blanca piel. Tenía que irse. Se levantó muy deprisa.

-Gray-sama, Juvia lo lamenta, pero Juvia tiene que irse- Comentó la joven tan avergonzada que el pelo de Erza era blanco a comparación.

Gray no dijo nada, la acompañó a la puerta y esperó a que la joven saliese como buen caballero que era, Juvia se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla pero el mago la agarró besándola directamente en la boca, Juvia estaba en shock, primero fue un beso dulce, pero finalmente introdujo su lengua en la boca de Juvia y esta gimió, el mago de hielo recuperó la cordura y se alejó.

-B-Buenas noches Juvia- Dijo el pelinegro sonrojado dando la espalda a la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Gray-sama…- Contestó Juvia feliz de haber sido besada por su amado. Y se fue a Fairy Hills emocionada. **Mañana sería mejor.**

* * *

Contador: 500 estoy abonada a ese número. xD

Bueno pues aquí mi segundo Drabble es un **Rated M** 'light', pero en mi mente se desarrolló esta escena de esa manera dándole un toque romántico y apasionado al final. No quería hacer algo que fuese solo alguna escena hot o una frase mal sonante, quería que todo cuadrase.

En el tercer drabble toca saber el motivo de ese beso. Ya veremos qué pasa. Muhahahaha. *Risa malvada*.


	3. Sueño increíble

A por el tercer drabble, pero antes del capítulo:

 **Disclaimer:** **Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos**

* * *

Aclaraciones:

- _Cursiva-_ Los pensamientos y lecturas de los personajes.

- **Negrita** \- Recalca algo importante.

-(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- Aclaraciones durante los Drabbles.

* * *

Categorías de mis Drabbles:

Hecho/subcultura: Frase.

Rated: M.

 **Género: Fantasy.**

Emoción: Celos.

* * *

 **Drabble 3: Sueño increíble.**

A la mañana siguiente Juvia llegó al gremio muy contenta, iba a pedirle a su Gray-sama explicaciones por el beso de la noche anterior, pero su alegría duró poco. Ya que cuando preguntó por su Gray-sama este se había vuelto a ir de misión con su grupo. Suspiró y se sentó.

Mientras Juvia estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, una compañera del gremio la veía suspirar y decidió acercarse, su nombre era Levy McGarden, era pequeña, peliazul y parecía una niña, algunas veces no la importaba pero otras era muy molesto para ella. Finalmente decidió hablar con la maga de agua.

-Juvia, ¿quieres uno de mis libros?- Preguntó la pequeña maga de escritura.

-Juvia no tiene muchas ganas de leer, Juvia le agradece el gesto Levy-san- Contestó desanimada.

-Aquí te dejo este por si cambias de opinión- Dijo McGarden y se fue a la mesa donde Gajeel y Lily estaban.

Juvia acercó el libro y pudo leer el título de 'Sirenas', lo abrió y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

' _-Juvia tiene que proteger a su amado - Argumentaba una preciosa sirena de cabello azul, piel blanca, ojos también azules y cola celeste._

 _-Juvia, tenemos que irnos- Contestó una sirena más pequeña pero que tenía el mismo tono de pelo y cola, sus ojos eran marrones y su piel menos blanquecina._

 _Las dos sirenas nadaron lo más rápido que sus colas las permitían, la pequeña tiraba de la más grande que luchaba por regresar al castillo donde la malvada bruja-pulpo había secuestrado a su amado._

 _-Levy-san, suelte a Juvia, Juvia tiene que ir a salvar a Gray-sama- Forcejeaba con todas su fuerzas._

 _-No puedes hacer nada, la malvada Lucy-chan lo ha capturado mediante un hechizo y ahora, Gray la ama a ella- Contestaba la sirena mientras impedía que Juvia escapase._

 _Finalmente logró escaparse del agarre de su amiga y nadó rápidamente al castillo, en donde una malvada mujer con tentáculos tenía apresado a su amado Gray-sama, el cual era un tritón de pelo y cola negra, profundos ojos azules._

 _-Gray-sama, Juvia ha venido a rescatarle- Comentó al joven._

 _-Lo siento Juvia, pero yo amo a Lucy- Contestó el tritón antes de besar a la bruja-pulpo.'_

-¡NO!, ¡JUVIA NO PUEDE PERMITIRLO!- Gritó sobresaltada la maga que sin darse cuenta utilizó sus poderes de agua inundando todo el gremio y casi ahogando a todos los que estaban dentro, sino hubiese sido porque en ese momento Natsu y su grupo abrieron la puerta haciendo que el agua los llevase a ellos también.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?- Preguntó un confuso Gray empapado.

-Chicos… Juvia lo siente…- Contestó Juvia antes de ponerse a llorar por lo que acababa de hacer.

Levy por su parte se apuntó mentalmente no volver a dejarle un libro a Juvia nunca más.

Juvia finalmente se levantó del suelo y al ver a su Gray-sama ayudando a su rival en el amor a levantarse, sintió un fuerte dolor en el corazón.

-Juvia se vengará, bruja-pulpo- Dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible.

* * *

Contador: 500. Siempre necesito las palabras justas. xD

Bueno pues aquí termina el tercer drabble basado en el **género: Fantasía** , quería mezclar algo de fantasía literaria con el mundo de Fairy Tail, no pensaba que iba a quedar de esa forma, pero me gusta el resultado, aunque el último drabble de humor va a tener muy poquito. Juvia tiene una imaginación desbordante.

Ya veremos que ocurre en el último drabble. *Música de suspense*.


	4. Agua hirviendo

A por el último drabble, pero antes del capítulo:

 **Disclaimer:** **Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos**

* * *

Aclaraciones:

- _Cursiva-_ Los pensamientos y lecturas de los personajes.

- **Negrita** \- Recalca algo importante.

-(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- Aclaraciones durante los Drabbles.

* * *

Categorías de mis Drabbles:

Hecho/subcultura: Frase.

Rated: M.

Género: Fantasy.

 **Emoción: Celos.**

* * *

 **Drabble 4: Agua hirviendo.**

A la mañana siguiente el gremio estaba como nuevo después de que el día anterior Juvia lo hubiese inundado, obviamente ninguno de sus compañeros se enfadó con ella por semejante tontería pues Fairy Tail era conocido siempre por sus destrozos comunes en misiones y en su propio gremio.

Juvia por su parte estaba muy enfada con Lucy, su rival en el amor había sido la culpable de la inundación por crear esa pesadilla y encima Gray-sama la había ayudado a levantarse, Juvia estaba muy enfadada.

-Buenos días- Dijo la rubia a la maga de agua.

-Juvia la da los buenos días, si disculpa a Juvia, Juvia tiene que irse- Contestó molesta.

Al ver el carácter de la joven, la maga celestial decidió salir detrás de ella y arrastrarla detrás del gremio donde poder hablar con ella.

-¿Qué te pasa Juvia?- Preguntó de nuevo.

-Juvia no tiene que decirla nada, rival en el amor, ayer Juvia vio claramente como coqueteaba con Gray-sama- Su enfado iba aumentando por momentos.

-Juvia… Yo no tengo nada con Gray, ni quiero quitártelo, te lo prometo- Contestó sincera.

-Juvia no la cree, ¡Juvia no cree ya en nadie!- Gritó lanzando un potente chorro de agua hirviendo en dirección a Lucy.

Para sorpresa de Juvia, Lucy no se apartó sino que recibió el ataque de lleno sin moverse del sitio, esto hizo que Juvia se quedase un poco aturdida.

-Juvia no lo entiende, Juvia se pregunta el motivo de que Lucy-san no se moviese- Dijo finalmente.

-Yo quiero ser tu amiga Juvia, no quiero robarte a Gray, Gray es solo mi amigo- Contestó derrumbándose sobre sus rodillas y agarrándose el brazo enrojecido por el ataque.

-Juvia… Juvia no la cree…- Estaba aturdida y furiosa.

Salió corriendo dejando a Lucy allí que sería pronto encontrada por Natsu y Happy, corrió todo lo que pudo y cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos, el cielo se nubló y comenzó a llover. Había herido a su compañera, pero no podía evitar recordar como Gray la había ayudado a levantarse, contra más lo pensaba más fuerte llovía.

-Me ha costado encontrarte- Dijo Gray sobresaltando a la joven.

-Juvia le pide que se marche Gray-sama, Juvia no está de buen humor- Contestó sin girarse.

-Lo he deducido por la lluvia, también me he enterado de que has atacado a Lucy- Enunció el pelinegro.

Juvia se giró y lo enfrentó, estaba cansada de sus desplantes, de su indiferencia y de que le prestase más atención a Lucy que a ella, era el momento de zanjar las cosas.

-Gray-sama, Juvia está cansada de sufrir, diga a Juvia de una vez que es lo que siente- Dijo mirando a los ojos del mago de hielo.

-M-me gustas Juvia, ¡¿contenta?!- Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y seguía caminando avergonzado.

Juvia se enfrió de golpe, sintió como su cara se ponía roja y su mal humor al igual que la lluvia desaparecía, salió corriendo detrás de su Gray-sama.

-¡Gray-sama, espere a Juvia!- Gritó.

Que sorpresas da la vida…

* * *

Contador: 500. Fiel al límite hasta el final.

Finalmente el último drabble basado en **Emoción: Celos** , debo decir que escribir estos drabbles ha sido algo muy interesante y divertido para mí, ya que normalmente suelo ser de las que escriben capítulos 'largos' en sus fics y tener que adaptar una idea a un límite de palabras ha sido interesante y constructivo. Los celos no son algo a tomar a broma pero no quería dejar a Juvia tampoco como un monstruo y traté de darle un buen final aunque tengo pensado juntar los cuatros drabbles más adelante para formar un Oneshot más detallado y largo, para concluir la relación de Juvia y Lucy por ejemplo. Espero que haya gustado ya que me he divertido y he disfrutado mucho haciendo este reto. Un saludo.

 **Misdry~**


End file.
